It is well known to those skilled in the art to employ a chromate or phosphate conversion or passivation coating on the surface of metals to impart improved corrosion resistance of bare and painted metal, improve adhesion of coatings, and for aesthetic purposes. For example, see Corrosion, L. L. Sheir, R. A. Jarman, G. T. Burstein, Eds. (3rd Edition, Butterworth-Heinemann Ltd, Oxford, 1994), Volume 2, chapter 15.3.
Growing concerns exist regarding the toxicity profile of chromium and the pollution effect of chromates, phosphates and other heavy metals discharged into rivers and waterways by such processes. Because of the high solubility and the strongly oxidizing character of hexavalent chromium ions, conventional chromate conversion processes require extensive water treatment procedures to control their discharge. Phosphate processes also require waste treatment procedures prior to discharge. In addition, the disposal of the solid sludge from such waste treatment procedures is a significant problem.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide an effective non-chromate, non metal phosphate, or reduced phosphate based treatment to inhibit metal surface corrosion and enhance adhesion of paint or other coatings that may be applied to the surface.